happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippy-Flaky Relationship
This article focuses on the interaction between Flippy and Flaky. Overview Flippy and Flaky are depicted in the series to be friends. In earlier episodes Flippy's flipped-out persona would kill Flaky as he did with any other character. Although by the TV series, this has changed. But then, Flaky discovered Flippy's disorder and their friendship began to fall apart. In fan-made material, they are depicted as a couple. Good Flippy's Side When he is not flipped out, Flippy seems to regard Flaky as a friend as he is seen playing hide and seek with her, Toothy and Petunia in his debut and also joins her at a campfire even specifically choosing the seat next to her in This Is Your Knife. In Without a Hitch, though the interaction was simply based on his need for a ride, when the car crash occurs and Flaky winds up trapped in the car, he ignores his own injuries (though they were very minor) and immediately tries to help her. However, this friendship was put to the test and failed, in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark when Flaky accidently pops the inflatable life-raft (which was their only way off the island). Though it is unknown whether him, Lumpy, Sniffles, Handy, or any combination there of were the ones to kill Flaky, when he is hammering in her grave, he is laughing evilly with no signs of remorse or grief and had no other traits that would suggest this was his counterpart. Evil Flippy's Side As is expected from his character, Evil Flippy kills Flaky without remorse in Hide and Seek, This Is Your Knife, Keepin' it Reel, and even By The Seat Of Your Pants just as he does all the other characters. He even uses her as a weapon to kill Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel.. However, in Party Animal and Random Acts of Silence, she was near and in a vulnerable position but was purposefully left unharmed. It has been speculated that the reason this happened in Party Animal is because Flaky was TOO vulnerable and soldier code wouldn't let him attack someone who has no way of defending themselves, similar to how in Random Acts of Silence, he waited for Nutty to regain consciousness before sending him through the pencil sharpener. Also, Double Whammy Part I, her screams were capable of changing him back into Good Flippy. Flaky's Side Despite her deeply engrained fear of Evil Flippy, in early episodes, Flaky seems to see Flippy as a friends as she not only occasionally plays with him and other characters but in Party Animal she goes though the trouble of planning him a surprise birthday party for him. This could be because the same episode implies that at that point she was unaware that they were the same person given that she very trustingly handed him the cake cutter which almost made him flip-out. However, in Without a Hitch, she has definitely learned that and has become afraid of both versions of him. She not only tries to avoid him but throughout the episode, she has hallucinations of him flipping out and killing her. This fear goes as far as when he tries to help free her from the crashed car, she stabs him in the eye with a shard of glass. In her defense though, Flippy was coming at her with a potential weapon so she didn't really have time to look at his eyes or teeth to see if he was flipped. Trivia * No fans can say Fliqpy did not know who he was killing in early Internet episodes, as creators made Flippy kill Flaky like every other character. * In Party Animal, both of them showed to be extremely allergic to peanuts(in Flippy's case it may be venison). * They have killed each other on purpose at least once in the series. * Despite their quiet and friendly personalities, they sometimes are grumpy towards other characters. ** In Random Acts of Silence, Flippy became annoyed at Mime making loud sounds. ** In Party Animal, Nutty was annoying Flaky attempting to get the candies for the cake. * Although Flaky may know about Flippy's evil side, she doesn't appear to know how he is triggered, as in Without a Hitch she thought that Flippy would just flip-out randomly. * Flaky is apparently the only character in the series who has realized that Flippy is insane and is cautious around him, no matter if he's flipped out or not. Flaky is also the only character who has purposely tried to kill Flippy, even when he wasn't actually flipped out. ** However, Nutty and Sniffles are also aware of his flip-outs. * Maybe one of the reasons Flippy and Flaky were created was to be an oxymoron. Flaky is very timid, shy and cowardly. Flippy on the other hand is very outgoing, risky, and of course, deadly. This would make sense to create an oxymoron as both are complete opposites in almost every way. The only exception is that both are very friendly, and will do things for others. They also both have Fl as the first two letters in their names. * Despite that Flippy and Flaky is not an official couple in the series, it is actually the most popular couple in the entire fandom, greatly surpassing both Cuddles-Giggles and Handy-Petunia, which are official. * There are reasons, however despite what many fans think, for Flippy's evil side to not kill Flaky in episodes that are other than infatuation or relationship-related cause. Such as the Military Code to not fight a person who can't fight back which could be the case for many episodes. In Party Animal, Flaky was bloated to the point of being dangerously explosive and obviously is a porcupine having thorns. She exploded like a grenade simply when Mole popped her with the tail-pin for the donkey killing him in process. Evil Flippy most likely found it more convenient to simply kill Sniffles than risk killing Flaky. However, Flippy's evil side is shown to kill others even if he kills himself. Plus, in Random Acts of Silence, as Flippy supposedly flipped out due to anger and/or stress and not by an actual flashback, he probably knew that he wasn't in any actual danger and simply killed Nutty, Sniffles, and Mime for angering him, while leaving Flaky alone, seeing as she was actually following the rules unlike the others. * The possible reasons for the fans to depict the two as a couple are: ** 1. A popular/common relationship theory is that "opposites attract", due to them being natural opposites in almost every way. ** 2. In Double Whammy, Flaky's screams are able to snap Flippy back to his normal self, indicating that only she can stop Flippy after he flips out. ** 3. They are often seen interacting or helping each other, more so than they do with others. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe